The present disclosure relates to method and system of providing social network service (hereinafter referred to as “SNS”) in which life cycle concepts of creatures are applied to allow users to express their information on the SNS, information of other users associated with the users are systematically managed, and SNS activities are connectable even to off-line activities.
Particularly, the present disclosure expresses information of users to correspond to structures of trunks and roots of a tree, and separately manages personal connection information (school relations, clubs, etc.) for public use, which users want to disclose, and personal connection information (families, closed small groups, etc.) for private use, which users do not want to disclose, into a trunk and roots of a tree such that related data may be hierarchically and three-dimensionally managed.
Also, in the case a user expresses his/her intention of wanting off-line activities, such as donation on SNS, user's intension is connected to an off-line cooperate company, and at the same time activities of the connected cooperate company are expressed as a creature (tree) separate from a creature (tree) expressing information of the user and are displayed on a screen of the SNS as the creatures (trees) of the user and cooperate company.
Resultantly, the present disclosure relates to method and system of providing an SNS in which SNS activities of users are connected to off-line social activities, such as donation and the like, and are displayed and confirmed on an SNS website.
As modern people contact many other people in an economically and socially diverse society during their lives, width of relationship between people increases. However, in spite that people continues meetings with other people, an increase in depth of relationship that is actually important is hard to obtain.
This is because it is difficult to make time for exchange of relationship, necessity of management for exchange of relationship is not urgent and thus continues to be put off, and the timing for management of personal connections is ultimately missed, so that the amount of information is accumulated to such a degree that individuals are difficult to manage.
To this end, people want to establish their social relationship database that is easier for management of personal connections and may solve a security issue that is a limitation of the existing SNS.
Meanwhile, a website that professionally provides only a service for management of personal connections to users who are registered as members has been recently opened and is in use by many people. To use such a personal connections management service, each user inputs information (address, E-mail, phone number, and the like) of a third party whom each user wants to register according to a form which is basically provided by the corresponding website to register the information of the third party in the provided personal connections management service, and then may access to the corresponding website and use the stored personal connections management service.
A member who has registered in a website providing a personal connections management service searches personal information of other members registered in the corresponding website, and then may register the searched personal information of other members in his/her personal connections information for use.
However, the personal information of each of the members registered in a personal connections management service of a specific member is limited to personal information (e.g., name, E-mail address, phone number, a portion of address, and the like) which is determined in advance for the purpose of disclosure by a corresponding member.
Also, the existing method of managing individual's personal connections using a web server on Internet has a difficulty in establishing database, using the established database, and correcting the established database.
Further, the existing method of managing personal connections stays in a function of rapidly searching and storing basic information of personal connections two-dimensionally inputted by users based on the basic information.
Furthermore, the existing method of managing personal connections has an inconvenience in which disclosure or non-disclosure of personal information should be set in a lump or individually through individual connection to related persons.
Moreover, the existing SNS has deficiency in connecting SNS activities to off-line activities and expressing off-line activities on the SNS.
The existing SNS cannot help setting information sharing range and the like individually due to a structural limitation. Also, since the existing SNS uses a method of determining whether or not to block information according to user's selection after first sharing information, it has a danger that may cause invasion of privacy, such as unwanted disclosure of information.
Also, since the existing SNS is based on texts, it may not display relationships between people, classifications, or the like that are the greatest core features of the SNS in a way that users can view easily and conveniently.
Further, since the existing SNS is limited to online activities, it does not play a role as a medium to induce a connection of the online activities to off-line activities, for example, social activities and the like, such as diffusion of donation culture.